A New Crane
by southpark33
Summary: I've always wanted to see a story about Ichabod and Katrina having a kid, so I made one up myself. Rated T to be safe. Hope you enjoy it! COMPLETED!
1. The Memory

**Let's be clear again, I own absolutely nothing from Sleepy Hollow, I admit it, please don't sue me! I wrote this because I have never seen stories with Ichabod and Katrina having children, so I whipped this up.**

_"Well, Katrina, I wish you the best for your new life in New York City! Make sure that man takes care of you, or else I'll have to come down there and shake him up myself!"_

_Katrina just smiled at her aunt with that ever-present twinkle in her eyes. She was still in the blissful wake from her wedding to Ichabod earlier that day. "You need not worry Caroline, I fully trust my husband. I suggest you do the same."_

_"I do, my dear. He saved our whole town from a murderous horseman for god sakes, how could I not trust him?" She laughed at her own remark. "You two will have many brave children together. At least if he does not mind waiting a while for them to come."_

_"Yes………" Katrina replied half-heartedly._

_"You have told him about the condition of the females in our family, haven't you?"_

_Katrina could not meet her eyes. "Why is it of much importance?"_

_Her Aunt Caroline gasped at that. "Katrina, what are you saying? He has a right to know! I mean, it took your grandmother five years to conceive your mother and then another three years to conceive me! It then took me five years to conceive your cousin Adam and your mother four years to conceive you! To top it all off, neither of us were ever able to conceive again!"_

_"I know, I know! But…………what if Ichabod thinks less of me for it?"_

_"If he truly loves you, he will be able to understand. Trust me, Katrina; you need to tell your husband about this."_

_"Tell her husband about what?" Ichabod's voice startled the two women nearly out of their skin. He simply stood there, confused about what he had just heard._

_Caroline just smiled. "I think I should leave that for Katrina to explain. Good night Constable, I wish the two of you well!" He lightly touched Katrina's shoulder and ignored the look of pure hatred on her face. She left the two alone in the parlor of the Van Tassle mansion to sort out the whole thing. Ichabod gave a slight departing nod to Caroline, then walked over to sit by Katrina still with the confused look on his face. "What was that all about?"_

_Katrina did not have the heart to tell him, at least not at the moment. "It's……something of a slight embarrassment to our family…………"_

_Seeing how scared Katrina looked, Ichabod pulled her over to him and cradled her in his arms. "Can you not even tell me?"_

_Katrina's eyes started to form tears. "It's…..it's the females of the Van Tassle family. In our history, we have had troubles conceiving children……….sometimes it even takes years to conceive only one child…………."_

_Katrina could feel the hot tears burning down her cheeks. She removed herself from Ichabod's embrace, feeling so ashamed of herself._

_"I'm sorry, Ichabod. I should have told you, but……….I just……….I thought you would think of me as less of a woman because of this...I should have told you..." then, the words hitched in her throat as Ichabod came from behind her and drew her into a warm embrace. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and she became even more surprised as she saw the warm smile on his face._

_"Katrina, did you really think something as small as that would make me think less of you?"_

_Katrina could hardly speak. "I….what……but Ichabod, don't you realize what I am? I have a cursed womb, I'm infertile, I'm…….."_

_"Shhhh." Ichabod softly soothed as he stroked her hair. "As long as we love each other, why should how long it takes us to have children matter? When the right time comes, you will be a wonderful mother and I will do the best as I can to be a good father."_

_Katrina was still crying, but now they were tears of joy. She couldn't believe her luck, falling in love with such an understanding man. She smiled up at him and squeezed him tighter, unable to find the right words to express her joy. Ichabod understood as he raised her head to press his lips against hers._

_"Besides, the absense of a child will let us be passionate newlyweds for just a little longer." Ichabod said in a clear joking tone but Katrina, who had bottled up feelings of lust toward Ichabod for a long time and who was pulled in even further by what he just said, suddenly tightened her grip on his coat and practically threw him on the couch, not joking whatsoever. Ichabod looked almost frightened but there was a certian look of anticipation in his eyes._

_"Katrina, should we really be doing this here?"_

_"Does it matter?" she replied._

Katrina smiled at that memory. She looked out a window in her home in New York with a hand over her stomach. She had just confirmed it with a doctor that day. After three long years, she was finally with child. She could hardly wait for Ichabod and his young ward Young Masbeth (who now preferred to be called by his first name, Peter) to return home.

Just then, she heard the door open. The two men she adored most in her life came walking through the door and she went to greet them with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Hello my dear!" Ichabod said before drawing her into his chest by her hips. "Did you see the doctor about the stomach virus you seem to have?"

"Yes….it seems that it wasn't a stomach virus after all. It's something more serious…….much more serious."

At that Ichabod and Peter both looked at Katrina worriedly. "Katrina, are you saying you are seriously ill?"

Katrina felt tears form in her eyes. "Not unless you call a pregnancy a serious illness!"

Ichabod's mouth fell open in shock and Peter looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Miss Katrina, congratulations! I know you've wanted to have a child for so long! Master, you're going to be a father!"

Just then they heard a loud thump and looked over at Ichabod who was now on the floor in a dead faint.

Katrina simply smiled. "I had a feeling he would do that."

**There's more chapters to come, be sure to check back!**


	2. Are you really?

Ichabod suddenly awoke in his bed, startled and confused as to how he got there. He sat up, sighed, and held his head in his hands. He must have fainted again. He just couldn't remember why. His memories were always clouded over after a fainting spell. He slowly started to remember the scene of him and Peter walking into the house and Katrina walking towards them.

_Katrina…….._

He choked when he remembered what she said. Was that really what she said? Was she really finally pregnant? He rubbed his face, desperately trying to remember. Then he heard the sound of the door opening. Katrina walked in wearing her nightclothes. Upon seeing him awake she rushed over to him.

"Ichabod, are you feeling better?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, of course I am but….." He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"What, Ichabod?"

"Katrina, am I remembering correctly, what you said a while ago, I mean? Are you really pregnant?"

She simply smiled and held his hand over her stomach. "Yes. It finally happened, Ichabod."

Ichabod could scarcely register anything other then his hand on her stomach, by the child that was growing inside of her. At first he was scared of the idea of having children, but he had started to get used to the idea of fatherhood when he took in Peter and had found he quite enjoyed having a child in the house. Besides, Katrina would be there to help him and she wanted one so badly, even though her womb betrayed her, as it did with much of her family he heard.

Ichabod looked on at his hand on her stomach and smiled. His thoughts were suddenly scattered throughout his brain. This was it. She was really going to have a child. His child. He felt tears form in his eyes and he noticed his hands had started to shake. "I'm going to be a father?"

Tears formed in Katrina's eyes as well. "Yes, my dear!"

Tears started rolling down Ichabod's face as he drew his wife into his embrace. Katrina held him tightly as she wept as well.

"Katrina……I don't think you have any idea of how happy I am right now."

Katrina looked up at him and brushed the tears from his face. "I know you well enough to tell, Ichabod Crane."

Ichabod smiled and he pulled Katrina down so they were both lying on the bed with her head on his chest. He nuzzled and kissed her neck and held her for the longest time. Finally, he spoke up. "Let's just hope to God that our child gets your looks and not mine."

Katrina laughed and kissed him gently. "You're not an unhandsome man Ichabod, I wish you would just realize that. But if our child must have my looks then it must have your intelligence."

"I think I can agree to those terms." He smiled and ran his hand through her long blonde hair.

**Okay, this was kind of short, but there's more to come.**


	3. Did you feel that?

"Stay very still dear, I should only be a few more moments." Mrs. Potter, the midwife who was watching over Katrina's pregnancy, alerted Katrina as she felt her now un-corseted (one of the many perks of being pregnant) stomach with experienced hands. She prodded a moment more and then removed her hands. "You may sit up now."

"Is my baby healthy, Mrs. Potter?"

Mrs. Potter shook her head in confusion. "Yes your child is fine but I don't see how it could be, my dear. You hardly even look pregnant at all."

Katrina had a very strange few months of pregnancy. Well, to everyone besides Katrina. As far as she was concerned she was very lucky. Her morning sickness went away as abruptly as it came, she had very few and mild side effects of pregnancy, and she only started showing just now, five months into her pregnancy (she knew she was being vain, but she did not look forward to gaining a lot of weight while she was pregnant).

"Maybe I am just lucky."

Mrs. Potter just laughed. "I guess you are Mrs. Crane. You're having a very easy pregnancy and your child seems very healthy. I know women who would kill for your pregnancy. Your condition is actually easy to figure out, now that I think about it. You were already very thin when you became pregnant and that's probably why it hasn't shown until recently and the other side effects of pregnancy vary with every woman and you just, as you said, got lucky." Mrs. Potter then paused and chuckled. "Maybe you have a little white witch in you, eh?"

Katrina just smiled and placed a hand on her finally round stomach. Mrs. Potter didn't notice the amused look on her face.

"Just remember, don't push yourself with heavy workloads too much and absolutely NO corsets, no matter what occasion."

Katrina smiled up at the woman. "Thank you very much Mrs. Potter." Katrina was just about to turn and leave when she felt something strange that she had felt before.

"Mrs. Crane, are you alright?" Mrs. Potter asked as a look of confusion took over Katrina's face.

"Yes……..no……..I don't know. For a while now I have been feeling strange movements inside of my stomach and I am not sure what they are. It's almost like a…….thump or something. Could something be wrong with my child after all?"

Mrs. Potter just smiled. "I don't think so dear, I think it's quite the opposite. May I feel your stomach for just a moment longer?"

Katrina nodded her head and the kind midwife took hold of her stomach once more. Just moments after she did one of the strange thumps came again.

"There! Did you feel that?" Katrina asked.

"Oh you silly girl, that's nothing to worry about! The baby's just kicking!"

Katrina paused. "Yes…….I have heard something about that from my friends who have become mothers before me, but I was always confused as to what that meant."

"Well, babies can move inside of their mothers. Sometimes they shift themselves, which you have probably felt too but haven't realized it, and sometimes they kick. Don't be frightened of this movement, it's a good thing. It shows that your child is alive and healthy in there."

Katrina smiled back at her, relieved that the strange thumps were a good thing. She laughed a little. "I can't believe how silly I must have just sounded."

Mrs. Potter shrugged. "I've heard worse. Now run along, that young constable of yours probably doesn't want his pregnant wife running around New York for hours of the day!"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Potter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katrina sighed as she tried to focus on the novel she was reading. Ichabod came home from work later now. He made a deal with the burgomaster, as many do he told her, that if he could get off work for the day of his child's birth then he would work overtime whenever it was needed up until then. The constables had always liked to push extra work on Ichabod whenever they could already (they resented him a lot, especially after he successfully solved the Sleepy Hollow case when no one expected him to come back alive), and this only gave them more of an opportunity.

Peter was in his regular spot, on his stomach on the floor, trying to finish his arithmetic lesson without falling asleep. Katrina took notice of the thirteen year-old and smiled.

"Peter, you've gotten very little rest lately, with Ichabod's new workload and all. Perhaps you should go to bed now."

Peter yawned and shook his head. "I promised him I would get this done."

Ichabod had started to give the boy some lessons in his spare time, since his education was minimal. Katrina was surprised at how faithful a teenage boy was about them. He got up from the couch with some difficulty from her stomach and drew him up from the floor. "He'll understand. Now go on and get to sleep."

He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. As he walked off towards his room she hoped that her child would be as sweet as he was. She then walked over to the window and looked outside. No tall, dark-haired constable was in sight.

"Damn that burgomaster to hell." she said quietly with a scowl and she returned to reading.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't too long after that when Katrina heard the door open. She looked up to see Ichabod, an annoyed look on his face. He didn't even notice she was still awake at first. She quietly got up and grabbed him by the shoulders. He gasped but quickly realized who it was.

"I didn't expect you to still be awake, my love."

Katrina chuckled and stroked his hair. "I wanted to see you. I hate that burgomaster for the hell he's been putting you through."

Ichabod groaned and collapsed on the couch. "I had to cover two murders today. It really is horrid working as a constable sometimes."

Katrina looked at him with a look of sympathy on her face. He looked up at her and managed a small smile. "Well, since you've stayed up why don't you tell me how the visit to the midwife went?"

She smiled and walked over to sit by him. As she did he drew he into the comfort of his arms, one of his hands resting on her stomach. He did that a lot now. "Mrs. Potter said I was fine, as well as the child."

Ichabod couldn't help but look a little surprised. Katrina noticed this and gave a small smile to him. "You think that I have not been taking care of my child, my love?"

"It's not that, it's just that you've hardly had a normal pregnancy. I thought maybe because of that………I don't know……."

"Yes, I actually felt the same way for a while. But Mrs. Potter told me that pregnancies are different for every woman and that I just came out lucky."

Ichabod looked her up and down, still uncertain. "Are you sure? Maybe you should eat more, or stop doing housework."

Katrina chuckled, clearly amused by her husband's nervousness. "Ichabod, our baby is fine. I trust my midwife, and I suggest you do the same."

He sighed and laid a kiss on her mouth. "I do trust her. It's just that fatherhood already scares me enough."

"Ichabod, stop worrying so much. You'll be a fine father."

Ichabod managed to smile at her, but he still wasn't cured of his nervousness about fatherhood. He couldn't help but think back to his own father………

Just then he felt a thump under his hand that lay on Katrina's stomach. He jumped, startled by the sudden movement. "Katrina, did you feel that just now?"

Katrina smiled broadly, remembering her conversation earlier that very day with Mrs. Potter. She squeezed his hand. "That was the baby, Ichabod. You just felt it kick. That's a good thing my dear, it means it's alive and healthy."

Ichabod's eyes widened. "I…I didn't know babies could move inside of their mothers."

"Well they can, and that only proves my point further. No matter how small my stomach may look, our baby is alive and well."

Another soft thump came against Ichabod's hand. "It kicked again!" he laughed, amazed that something as little as that could bring so much joy to his heart and make him thankful for the overtime he had to serve in order to be there for his child's birth.

"I suggest we get to bed, Ichabod. You look exhausted."

He sighed into her silky hair. "I suppose you're right Katrina……" he slowly started to kiss her neck and run his hands down her frame "or we could stay up for a while longer….."

Katrina looked up at him mischievously. "Ichabod, what about my condition?"

"Do you really think I mind?" Ichabod whispered in her ear and with that he carried her off to their bedroom with no further questions asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later Ichabod still could not sleep. He looked at Katrina, her head on his chest while she dreamed. He loved her so much and he already felt that same love for their child. But he still felt uncertain. Should he tell her what was on his mind?

"_No," _he thought to himself. _"Everything will sort out eventually."_

Still……………

**Wow, that was a long chapter for something I wrote, but I got a little carried away. Yes, there is going to be a small amount of drama coming up, but not much so don't worry.**


	4. A Confession

Katrina struggled to fit into her nightgown as she tried to slide it over her now eight month pregnant stomach. Although she was still small for a pregnant woman, her stomach had definitely gotten a lot bigger, much to the relief of Ichabod who always fretted over the health of their baby.

_"Better then not having him care at all." _she thought. She looked in the full-length mirror in their bedroom and placed a hand on her stomach. "I look huge!" she said to herself. But she didn't care. There was only a few months to go and then she and Ichabod would have their child and Peter would have a sibling (sort of). She looked in the mirror again. "I guess I don't look that bad."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichabod was walking towards his house tired as hell. He was a nervous wreck lately, even more than usual. On top of his overtime work he was still doing Katrina was halfway through her eighth month of pregnancy. He knew he should be blissfully happy, but he just couldn't get past his damn nerves. And the closer she got to her due date the more nervous and uncertain he became. He just couldn't get that one thought out of his mind………………..

Suddenly he was in front of his house. He sighed and unlocked the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katrina heard him as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She blushed as she was brought out of her trance and she went to greet him.

"Ichabod, you're home even later than usual. What do they have you doing down at the constabulary?"

Ichabod gave her a weak smile as he stepped over to kiss her. "It's all these constables that have always resented me, dumping whatever work they can on me."

Katrina smiled at him. "Do they really hate you that much?"

Ichabod still could only manage the weak smile he was already wearing. He kissed her cheek and went to hang up his coat.

Katrina was surprised at how distant he was. Something must be on his mind. "Ichabod, are you alright?"

_"Damn!" _he thought. She could always read him like a book. He tried to convince her otherwise, knowing his attempts would fail. "No Katrina, I'm just fine."

Katrina gave him a don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me look, walked over to him and took his hands. "Ichabod, I know you too well for this. Please just tell me what is on your mind."

_"God, I don't have a choice now." _he thought. He led her over to the window and looked out onto the chilly October night. Katrina just looked at him, waiting.

"Katrina…….I've just been thinking about the prospect of fatherhood. It's…….not something that I ever anticipated ever happening in my life. And I must confess for a while I have not had the best outlook on the whole thing, I guess not really looking forward to it……."

He choked on his words. That was NOT how he intended that to come out. He was nervous, not regretful. And sure enough Katrina dropped his hands and backed away from him.

"Ichabod……..are you seriously telling me eight and a half months into my pregnancy that you don't want to be a father?"

"Katrina, no, that came out wrong………"

"What came out wrong?" she asked angrily. "The part where you said you never wanted to be a father or the part where you said you still don't want to be a father?"

"No! Katrina, listen to me!!"

The look in her eyes scared him; it was a look of pure rage and hatred. "No, Ichabod! I heard what you said! I get the point! And you acted like you were so concerned with the well-being of this baby. Ichabod, I can't BELIEVE-"

"KATRINA!" he yelled, grabbing her arms. He was glad that Peter was a deep sleeper. She struggled slightly, tears starting to roll down her face. "Is it that you think children will cloud your rational mind even further than that little whore from Sleepy Hollow did?"

Ichabod looked at her, his heart literally aching. "Katrina, don't say-"

She was crying even harder now. "Ichabod, you selfish bastard………"

Ichabod took a deep breath, unnerved by how much he upset her. "Katrina……..please, give me a chance to explain myself."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. He slightly softened his grip on her arms. "Please……….."

Katrina yanked her arms free from his grasp. "Fine. But you had better have a damn good explanation."

He swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "Katrina…………I'm very much excited and happy that our first child is coming, yes, but I'm also very nervous. I've had very little experience with children and…………." He paused, sorting out his thoughts. "I'm just afraid that I won't make a good enough father for our child. I myself had been unfortunate in the father department and I do not want the same for our child."

He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. Katrina still had tears in her eyes, but she had clearly calmed down.

He looked into her eyes, trying to plead to her through them since he was afraid to come any nearer to her at the moment. She looked down to the floor.

"Ichabod………why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I was scared." Ichabod confessed. "I was afraid you would react….well, like you did just now."

He looked to her face again, trying to sort her out. She fiddled with her thumbs a little, but she did it with a small smile on her face. Slowly she came over and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed with relief and buried his face in her hair.

"Ichabod, you should have just told me this. Being nervous and being regretful are two different things entirely. I can understand why you're nervous. Every time a couple has a child they worry about being adequate parents to their children. But the truth is you have to figure it out by yourself, there's no real guideline to how to be a good parent. And I can understand why how your father was may make you scared about the father you will be, but trust me when I say this, by how well you treat me and Peter and how concerned you already are about our child's well-being only proves that you will be a wonderful father."

Ichabod couldn't find words. He just pulled her closer. She buried her head in his chest and smiled up at him. "Feel better?"

Ichabod smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes, now that I understand."

"Then yes, I feel much better."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peter was scared for a second. He was wakeful that night and had heard Ichabod come home. He was about to greet them but felt the air quickly get tense so he just listened from outside his door. He was really afraid for a second that Katrina would barge out of the house. But somehow Ichabod was able to calm her down. But he always did find a way. He smiled to himself.

_"I can't believe you doubt yourself as a father Master." _he thought to himself. _"You're a pretty good one to me."_

**Awwww, kind of mushy, but whatever. The last chapter's next, just warning you.**


	5. The Big Day

_"Peter, can I ask a favor of you?"_

_The one and only Masbeth looked up at his master after helping him sort some papers in the back room of the constabulary (another ridiculous request by people pushing overtime work on Ichabod). "Yes sir, what is it?"_

_"Well, as you know Katrina's in her ninth month of pregnancy."_

_"Yes, that means she's very far along, right?"_

_"Yes, And when she went to see her midwife yesterday she said that the baby could come any time now. So I was wondering if you would mind staying with Katrina at home in case she goes into labor during the day."_

_Peter smiled at his master who was clearly hoping he would say yes. He worried so much about Katrina now that she was pregnant. "Yes sir, I would be happy to do that for you."_

_Ichabod smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Peter."_

Peter looked back at the memory, half regretting that he said yes. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Katrina alone while she could go into labor, but it was just so…………boring. He had made a few close friends since he had arrived in New York and he admitted to himself that he would rather be with them then locked in a house all day. Katrina had to rest most of the time, so she couldn't do as much as she normally could, so pretty much all he could do was read. It was too cold to do anything outside as it was late November, but it was still so temping.

"Peter, are you alright?"

He jumped, startled at the sudden noise. "Katrina, you should be in bed. You need to be resting."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I think I can manage getting a glass of water on my own Peter."

He looked at her uncertainly. She looked weak and frail, more so then he had ever seen her. He turned back to the window and watched as the last of the autumn leaves blew out into the street.

Katrina saw his expression and smiled. "You can go out for a while if you'd like. I'll be fine here."

Peter looked at her and shook his head. "That's very kind of you, but you know I need to stay here. You could go into labor anytime now, you know that."

"I suppose you're right. I do appreciate you staying with me. It makes me feel a lot more secure."

"It's really no problem."

Katrina smiled up at him, admiring his constant sweetness and kindness as always. But suddenly she was wrenched out of her good mood by a sudden searing pain. She gasped and held herself to remain sturdy.

"Katrina, what's wrong?"

She started breathing heavily and looked up at him. "Sp…speak of the devil……..I think I'm going into labor!"

Peter's eyes shot wide open and he rushed over to her to help keep her sturdy. "Katrina, are….are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I am definitely sure!" she said, clutching her stomach.

"Oh! Um, uh……….what do I do?"

Katrina looked up at him, a wild look in her eyes. "Get Mrs. Potter, get the midwife. Bring her here. AHH!"

"Katrina, here, follow me. You need to lie down."

She didn't resist as he led her to her bed. She lied down, her face already beaded with sweat and she clutched her stomach breathing uncontrollably.

"Is there, uh….something you need, or….."

Katrina grabbed him by his shoulder. "Get the damn midwife, Peter!"

"Yes, I'll be back!" he yelled, so that Katrina would loosen his death grip on her shoulder. He ran outside and ran down the road that would lead him to Mrs. Potter's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mrs. Potter was covered in blood as Peter burst in. He gasped at the sight and Mrs. Potter looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Sorry about my state, boy. I just had to get a miscarriage out of a woman's stomach." Seeing the confused look on his face she added "That's when a baby dies inside of their mother."

That wasn't what Peter needed to calm his nerves.

"Boy, what is it? Why are you here? Did someone you know go into labor?"

"Yes. I'm here for Lady Katrina Crane, miss."

"Oh, then I'll wash up quickly and grab my bag." Peter calmed then, slightly, knowing that he successfully accomplished what he was designated to do. Soon Mrs. Potter was ready and they headed over to look after Katrina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They could hear Katrina struggling in pain all the way from the front of the house. "Peter? Mrs. Potter?"

"We're here child." Mrs. Potter shouted calmly. "Please show me to where she is Young Masbeth." He cringed slightly at the use of his proper title but he led her to the large bedroom where Katrina was struggling on the bed.

Mrs. Potter swooped down and examined her. "Alright, it looks like your water has broken. It will still be a long time before you can deliver though."

Katrina looked like she had just been told the world was going to end. "Why does labor have to take so damn long?"

"Children take a long time to be ready for their trip out into the world. Now try to breathe deeply and stay calm, even though I know that sounds impossible."

Katrina just nodded her head and said nothing. At Mrs. Potter's request Peter went to fetch a cool rag and started to dab her face with it. She looked up at him, still breathing heavily.

"Where……where's Ichabod? I want Ichabod."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot! Does Constable Crane know his wife's in labor?"

Peter groaned at his own stupidity, realizing he also forgot about him. "No, he doesn't know. At this time of day he's usually at work."

"Well I suggest you go and find him. No doubt he'll want to be there for the birth of his first child."

"Yes, get him! I want to see-AH! AH! OH GOD!"

"Shhhhh, calm down dear, I know the contractions hurt. Go on boy, go and find him. Katrina, you should get out of this dress, you don't want to ruin it."

Peter blushed as Mrs. Potter helped Katrina up to put a nightgown on her. He quickly left the room and ran out to find Ichabod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a slow day for the constables of New York City. Ichabod sat at a desk idly sorting and signing some papers, finding himself quite bored. Then he heard someone knocking against the door of the office.

"Yes?"

The voice of the attendant came through the door. "There is a young man here to see you by the name of Masbeth."

"Oh! Yes, send him in." he told him and the door opened to a very distressed looking Peter Masbeth. Ichabod could not help but be annoyed with him.

"Peter, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Katrina!"

Peter's eyes darted from left to right and then he looked up at him. "Sir, that's why I'm here! She's in labor, the midwife is with her and everything!"

Ichabod's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh………" was all he could manage to say. His mind started to cloud over and he felt his knees go weak but he was quickly shaken out of it by Peter.

"Master, I know that usually you would faint at something like this, but right now we really don't have the time. Katrina's in a lot of pain and she wants you."

Ichabod ran his hand through his hair, waking from his almost-fainting spell. "Yes. Alright, let's get out of here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they opened the door Katrina's cries were even louder then they had been before. Ichabod's already worried expression switched to terrified as he heard his wife's cries. He knew it was a natural part of giving birth, but he didn't like to hear Katrina in such pain.

"Where is she? In the bedroom?"

"Yes, with Mrs. Potter." Peter said as he walked with Ichabod towards the bedroom. Mrs. Potter acknowledged their arrival but did not stop from trying to soothe Katrina as best as she could. Katrina didn't even notice them coming in. Her eyes were squeezed closed in pain and her heavy breathing and cries filled the room. Ichabod removed his coat and placed it on one of the posters of the bed before going over and taking Katrina's hand. She sensed the sudden touch. It was a hand she held many times but now she had it in more like a crushing grip.

"Ichabod?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes my love, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

She squeezed his hand even harder. "How the hell does it look like I'm feeling?"

Mrs. Potter laughed and placed a hand on Katrina's forehead. "You're doing fine my dear. Your contractions are getting closer together so it shouldn't be terribly long now."

"Good! I'm-AHHH! AHHH! Damn it! Ichabod, I hate our child!"

Ichabod couldn't help but be amused. "You're going to regret saying that later on Katrina."

Katrina just gave a curt nod, trying to cope with the pains of labor. Ichabod stroked her hair noticing that it seemed to slightly calm her. He looked up at Mrs. Potter. "How much longer should it be?"

Mrs. Potter shrugged. "It could be in a few minutes or it could be in a few hours. Labor is very unpredictable."

Katrina groaned and turned to Ichabod. "Why did you have to get me pregnant?"

He smiled, amused again. "Well, you seemed keen on the idea earlier."

Katrina managed a quick smile but another contraction brought rage back into her face. Ichabod just kept stroking her hair and Peter sat at the foot of the bed, looking on anxiously.

Mrs. Potter couldn't help but smile. It really wasn't proper for men to be present while a woman was giving birth, but it was clear that neither the constable nor the young ward were going to leave anytime soon.

_"What a strange family!" _she thought to herself. _"A loving one, but still a strange one."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was almost an hour and a half later. Mrs. Potter went to prepare her instruments for when Katrina was ready to give birth while Peter assisted her and Ichabod was still beside Katrina, his hand now numb and painful from her squeezing.

"Here my dear, let's look at you." Mrs. Potter felt her stomach while Katrina flinched at the touch and Mrs. Potter pondered for a moment.

"Judging by how far the baby has dropped and how close together your contractions are I'd say it's time."

"THANK GOD!" Katrina yelled while Ichabod had a small panic attack. It was here. The moment was finally here………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Katrina, I need you to push now!" Mrs. Potter sternly told her.

"Ah…I can't…"

"My love you have to! You're almost done!"

Grudgingly Katrina gave the strongest push that she could.

"Alright, I can see the baby's head. Push again."

Katrina yelped as she pushed again with all her might.

"One more!"

"No, no more, I don't think I can do it!"

"My love please, I know you're stronger than that!" Ichabod told her as he squeezed her hand as hard as she did now. Peter just looked on, not really sure of his place there.

"My love, please!"

Katrina screamed and gave one final push. They both looked up with wide eyes as they heard the cries of their child.

Katrina went from anguished to happy almost instantly and Ichabod only had eyes for his new baby that Mrs. Potter was cleaning and wrapping in blankets.

"My dear, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl!" she said as she placed the now calm baby in her arms. Ichabod stared at the baby with a look of wonder in his eyes as did Peter.

"I'll leave you all alone for a while. I'll check back later. Young Masbeth, why don't you come with me?"

"No, he can stay." Katrina said. "I want him here." Ichabod smiled at the young boy who came to sit at the end of the bed again.

Mrs. Potter smiled again at the improper nature of the family and walked out the door.

"Katrina, she's beautiful." He kissed her cheek and gazed down at his newborn child. "She's absolutely beautiful."

Katrina smiled and she slipped the baby into his arms. He held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, as if she could break at any moment. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment and Ichabod got another rush.

"She….she has my eyes……"

Katrina laid her head against his shoulder. "And your hair." she added, stroking a few dark hairs that were on the baby's head. "She's already showing your high cheekbones as well. It seems like she got your looks after all."

"Well, she has your nose and mouth. That counts for something." Ichabod kissed his daughter's forehead and could scarcely believe how lucky he was.

Peter looked on, sneaking looks at the baby from the foot of the bed. Ichabod took notice and smiled at him.

"Peter, would you like to hold her?"

He looked startled. "No, that's alright, I shouldn't-"

Katrina chuckled. "Nonsense Peter, she's practically your sister!"

He smiled and gently took the little girl from Ichabod's arms. She yawned quietly and shifted slightly in his hold. He couldn't help but smile broader. She was very, very cute.

"What are you going to call her?" Peter asked.

Katrina looked at her daughter, thinking deeply. "I'm not sure, to be honest."

Ichabod looked at the newborn and said without thinking "Isabelle."

Peter and Katrina looked up at him. "That was fast." Katrina commented.

He blushed slightly. "It's just the name of a character from a novel I once read. I don't know, I guess it just sounded nice."

She smiled at him. That was so like Ichabod, to get a name from a novel. "It does Ichabod. It's a lovely name. Isabelle………..Isabelle Rose, how about that?" Katrina said as she took back little Isabelle who had started to fuss.

"It sounds perfect." Ichabod said as he hushed his daughter.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you read this, thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are appreciated, just so you know!**


End file.
